


Abandoned Party

by sincerelysobbe



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bi!Jens, M/M, This crack ship has me by the fucking throat, and I crank this dude out in an hour, boys kiss boys, cross posted on tumblr.com, i've been trying to write a Sobbe/Rosander fic for WEEKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe
Summary: Jens meets a dark-blonde, blue-eyed boy in an abandoned guest bedroom at a party and kisses ensue.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans (background)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 286
Collections: 10 out of 10 would recommend





	Abandoned Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. 
> 
> Hey, I wrote a thing about Lucas VDH/Jens Stoffels because being on Tumblr this season accidentally managed to make me attached to a crack ship that involves a Skam remake character from a remake that I haven’t seen. So, enjoy this Van Der Stoffels one-shot as I try not to think about the fact that Season 3 ends on Friday. 
> 
> Apologies in advance if the characters’ personalities are off and/or I got some details wrong. I didn’t want to write it without fully knowing the personality of Lucas, but it just WOULDN’T go away so I said screw it and wrote the dang thing. And, so, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *ignore the title, I couldn't think of anything*

For Jens, he had never ruled out liking guys. 

Before Robbe had come out to him, he didn’t care about the fact, didn’t really think about it, and wanted to support his friend. He didn’t know what Sander was, so he couldn’t listen to Moyo talk down on Sander’s sexuality. But, as he walked away, he was unsure of why his stomach was turning in anger. But, he put that anger away, locked it in a box and threw it in a river, because Robbe needed him now, needed him more than ever, and Jens needed to worry about that now. 

He didn’t need to be wondering about his own sexuality. 

But, over the next few weeks, Jens caught his eyes stopping on boys in the courtyard, his eyes skirting over the features of men at the coffee shop, and he wondered why he had never noticed before. His eyes would still skirt over girls, find Jana and the other girls in a crowd, and his mind was still filled with them. Other times, his brain was filled with boys, some shirtless, some doing … _other_ things, and Jens doesn’t put too much thought into it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with liking boys and girls. 

So, why hasn’t Jens told his friends yet?

Truth, to be told, Jens wasn’t for sure. 

Jens had hooked up with girls before, in abandoned guest bedrooms or bathrooms of the houses that they had gone too for parties, a friend of a friend’s house. He had locked eyes with a girl from across the room and danced with her, ignoring the comments from Aaron and Moyo, and hooked up with her in someone’s bedroom. But, when Jens locked eyes with a guy that had walked into the party quickly after Jana, talking to her in hushed whispers, and feeling something stir in his chest, Jens made an excuse to find an abandoned bedroom to smoke. 

Normally, Moyo and Aaron would throw a fit or Robbe would convince him to share. But, Moyo was chatting with a girl and Aaron had his sights set on Amber, who was people-watching with Luca. Plus, Robbe, who had brought his boyfriend to the party, was otherwise distracted by Sander’s arms around him and dragging him out the backdoor, both giggling to each other and ignoring anyone’s gaze. As he made his escape, he rolled his eyes. Honestly, they were too cute for their own good.

But, it was easy for Jens to slip upstairs, roll up the window in the guest bedroom, and start smoking. 

When Jens was halfway through smoking the joint, the door opened, interrupting the quiet (in the room at least). Jens had expected to have to fend off a couple (or, worst-case scenario, Robbe and Sander), but he turned to find the boy that Jana had come in with. At the sight of another person in there, he halted to a stop with the door half propped open. Then, he held up the bottle of alcohol that he managed to swipe. 

“Mind if I join you?” the boy questioned. 

Jens blinked. “Yeah, it’s fine. As long as you share.” 

The boy let out a laugh, closing the door. “Only if you share too,” he remarked, nodding towards the joint in his fingers. 

Even with the moonlight shining through the window, the room was still dark. The white light from the moon only illuminated part of the room, bringing forth the shadows in the rest of the room. The boy walked over to Jens, taking a swig of the bottle as he settled at the edge of the moonlight. Jens traded the joint for the bottle and watched as the boy placed it between his lips to take a drag. Smoke billowed from his mouth and he stared at the window, crossing his feet beneath him. 

Jens unscrewed the bottle and took a sip, staring at the boy. 

When he had walked into the house, Jens hadn’t gotten much look at his features other than the piercing blue eyes that had connected with his own. But, now that they were a couple of feet from each other, Jens could see everything that had been sculpted to become his face. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to have been further illuminated by the moonlight. His eyebrows were practically perfect and he had a mop of dark blonde curls that fell against his forehead. His jawline was almost as bad as Sander’s was, sharp and defined. 

“Do you want another drag?” the boy questioned, drawing Jens’s eyes away from his jaw. 

_Shit_ , he thought. He didn’t mean to be caught staring. “Yeah,” Jens replied, taking the cigarette and placing the bottle between him. Jens didn’t miss that their fingers brushed, passing the joint between them, and the boy’s bright blue eyes flickered up to connect with Jens’s. The black-haired boy took a drag of the cigarette, exhaling the resulting smoke out the window, and glanced back at the boy. “So, how do you know Jana?” he questioned. 

“I don’t,” the boy replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Not really at least. She’s my dad’s neighbor. I caught her sneaking out and she invited me to the party.” He took the joint from between Jens’s fingers, taking a quick drag before returning it. 

“Ah,” Jen replied. “Your dad’s neighbor? So, not your neighbor?”

“Yeah. I just moved in with him about a week ago. So, it’s still new to me, I guess,” he shrugged. “But, it’s only temporary.” 

Jens nodded his head. “So, where did you live before?”

“Netherlands,” the boy replied. “Because of…” The boy’s eyes flickered up to Jens’s. His stomach flipped and, as if he knew, he promptly looked back out the window, “reasons, I had to move in with my dad. We’ve never really gotten along before, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“I know how that goes,” Jens replied. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” he replied, taking a swig of the alcohol. He reached out his hand. “I’m Lucas, by the way.”

Jens took his hand, his entire hand flaring up at their joined hands, “Jens.” 

The silence grew between them, the joint dwindling in Jens’s fingers and the bottle growing lesser and lesser by the second. Jens wondered what would happen once they were both gone, the only things keeping them from leaving the room, back to the party downstairs with the abundance of alcohol and pounding music. Jens was curious about if Aaron had managed to talk to Amber without making a fool of himself, but he found himself rooted at the spot. 

“So,” Lucas spoke up, “How do you know Jana?”

“She’s my ex,” Jens replied. 

“Oh,” 

“Yeah, but that’s history,” Jen remarked. His heart picked up in his chest at the sight of the slight disappointment in the boy’s eyes. Or, at least, that’s what he _thought_ that was. But, he tried not to dwell on the look for long as he took another sip of the alcohol. “I don’t know. Just want to try something new, you know?” 

After that, that’s where things got hazy. One minute, they’re talking about something or another about how Jens _almost_ reminded Lucas of his best friend back at his old school and about Robbe, who had disappeared _somewhere_ with his boyfriend. Then, the next, Lucas’s lips are on Jens’s (though he’s not entirely sure _who_ made the first move) and the latter swears that a part of him has officially been unlocked. 

Whatever part of him that he had locked away for liking guys had broken free with a vengeance. Lucas’s hands made his skin feel like it was burning, heating up beneath his fingertips and his lips pushed past every barrier that Jens had set up. Jens reciprocated Lucas’s kisses with as much enthusiasm as he could possibly muster, gripping at the sides of his face and pushing open his mouth. Lucas’s arms wound around his neck and he moved to straddle Jens as the latter gripped hard on his hips, earning a light gasp between their kisses

At the sounds of Robbe’s laughter coming down the hall, Jens backed them across the room, dragging Lucas with him. Lucas’s lips moved to his neck, further managing to distract Jens, but his hands fumbled, managing to lock the door before the door handle wiggled and they heard Robbe’s disappointed sigh and Sander’s laughter as they moved onto the next room. There’s a breath of relief from Lucas’s lips before Jens crashes their lips together, flipping Lucas over so he was the one pressed against the floor. 

There was a sigh from one of them as Jens raked his hands across Lucas’s chest, down his sides and back down to his hips. One of Lucas’s hands wrung itself in Jens’s hair and the other pushed off his jacket, leaving him in just a t-shirt and jeans. Jens felt like his body was on fire as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Lucas’s sharp jawline and down his neck once he tilted his head backward. 

There were voices in the hallway and it’s his friends, but he paid them no heed. “Hey, Robbe,” it was Moyo. 

“What is it?” the brunet boy questioned, almost sounding annoyed (probably from being interrupted). 

Sander laughed somewhere. 

“Where’s Jens?”

Jens wanted for them to shut up, wanting to focus on Lucas who was now stripped of his own jacket and pressing kisses along Jens’s neck. Lucas’s legs wound tighter around Jens’s waist, bringing their hips together tighter and earning a light, breathless moan from Jens’s lips. There’s a bright grin on Lucas’s face and Jens slots their lips together again, blocking out the rest of the world.


End file.
